Secret Affairs
by freakoutabby
Summary: Jonas Brothers. Youre not suppose to feel this way when youre married. But you cant deny feelings. If that means going behind your spouses back to be with the one you feel more love with. So be it. Just keep your affairs a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Madison's Point of View**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I want juice! I want juice!"

My 5 year old daughter, Paige, ran into the kitchen; where I was.

"What kind of juice do you want, baby doll?"I asked.

"Kiwi!"She cheered.

"Kiwi, it is!"I said, laughing.

I reached in the refrigerator and gave Paige a kiwi juice box. She took it and ran back into her play room. I finished wiping down the counters and went to make sure my 10 month old baby boy, Patrick, was okay. He was sitting in his walker, playing with his toys. The phone rung in the living room. I ran to answer it.

"Hello? Zonwaski Residence,"I answered.

"Madison? It's your sister."

"Gretchen? I haven't heard from you since Patrick was born. What's up? How have you been?"I asked.

I hadn't heard from my sister in over 10 months. I had moved out of state and never really got to see her. And we didn't call because I was always too busy to speak. It took for something important to happen, for us to talk.

"Guess who's engaged?"She said.

"Gretch, you didn't! You're not engaged!"I said, in shock.

"You bet your sweet suburban family ass I am!"Gretchen yelled in the phone.

"Well who are you engaged to?"I asked.

"Remember Joe Jonas from down the street?"She asked.

"Yeah. He was like my best friend,"I said.

"Well remember that guy, Xavier Wilson? The guy who stayed with them who's house burned down?"She asked.

"Yeah. He was really cute,"I said.

"Well he came back from college and we started dating and now we're engaged,"Gretchen explained.

"Ah! Now way! That's so cool. When's the wedding?"I asked.

"In a month. I need you to come and help me. Now. Just for a month,"Gretchen said.

"Gretch, I can't be away from my kids for a month. Or my husband. Or my job,"I said.

"No. Bring them. Bring Caleb, Paige, and Patrick. And you can stay with Mom so don't worry about money,"Gretchen said.

I heard crying in the background of my house.

"I'll call you later so we can talk about it. Congratulations,"I said, hanging up.

I went to go see what had happened. It was nothing big. Paige had spilled her juice.

**Joe's Point of View**

"Daddy, Momma said that I can't go outside to skateboard unless I cleaned up my room. Tell her to lemme go."

My 7 year old son, Jeremiah, was tugging on my pants leg.

"Well tell Mommy that I let you go. Okay?"I said.

He nodded and ran back into the office where my wife, Andrea, was. She came into the living room, where I was.

"Joey, did you tell Jerry he could go out without cleaning his room?"

I looked up at her. Her hands were folded over her chest. Her 6-month pregnant belly poked out like a pink phone in a crowd of black ones. She hated when I let our kids do something that she said no to.

"Yes, I did,"I admitted.

"Why? Have you seen his room? He has stuff thrown everywhere!"Andrea said.

"Andy, he can clean it when he's done,"I said.

"I would rather him do it now than after. Then he won't be to tired to do it,"Andrea said.

I stood up and cupped my hands around her face.

"Just let him have fun. Go check on Cynthia and Michelle. They're awfully quiet, aren't they?"I said.

The phone rang. I kissed Andrea and answered it.

"Hello?...married?...sure!...I'd love to...thanks, Gretch...see you soon...buh-bye,"I said, soon hanging up.

"Who was that?"Andrea asked, coming in holding our 1 year old daughter, Michelle, with our 3 year old daughter, Cynthia, trailing behind.

"That was Gretchen. Her and Xavier are sealing the deal. They want me to be a groomsman,"I explained.

"That's wonderful, honey,"Andrea said.

**Madison's Point of View**

I was feeding Patrick when my husband, Caleb, came home from work. Paige ran right into him when he closed the door.

"Hi, Daddy! Guess what? We're going to Blue Turkey in tomorrow!"Paige said.

Caleb looked up at me, confused. I mouthed "New Jersey" to him. He nodded.

"So who's taking you to Blue Turkey?"Caleb said, playing along.

He picked Paige up.

"You're coming, too! And Mommy is taking us,"Paige said, with her little girl voice.

"Really. Why are we going?"He asked.

"Gretchen is getting married. She wants me to help her out for a month,"I explained, wiping Patrick's face off and picking him up.

"Sounds fun. But I can't be away from work,"Caleb said, sitting Paige down.

"Don't worry. I called your job. Your boss gave you the okay to leave. And you can come back at anytime. Oh and I've already paid all the bills for this month and the month ahead,"I explained, setting Patrick on the floor.

I watched Patrick grab a hold to the legs of his high chair and try walking away. Paige went and sat on the couch to watch Spongebob Squarepants. Caleb followed me upstairs.

"What about your job?"He asked.

"Caleb, I haven't used my vacation time since I started working there. And that was four years ago. Minus my maternity leave for Patrick. I'm okay. Being an investment banker isn't that hard, darling. I can work from Jersey anyway. I can handle my accounts over the internet,"I explained, pulling my suitcase from under my bed.

"What time are we leaving?"Caleb asked, taking off his work clothes.

"Train leaves at 8 AM,"I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joe's Point of View**

Gretchen invited us to a cookout at her parents house. Andrea, the kids, and I went over there. I let the kids go play, Andrea went to help in the kitchen, and I went to go find my usual gang. I found all the guys outside on the backyard patio.

"Hey!"I called.

"What's up? It's DJ Dangaaa!"My brother, Nick, called.

"No one has called me that since I got married,"I said.

"Joe, catch!"My other brother, Kevin, called, tossing me a cold beer.

I caught it, cranked it open, and took a drink.

"Where's Xavier?"I asked.

"Him and Frank the Tank went to go get some more ice and buns,"Nick said.

"Please stop with the nicknames,"I said, laughing.

**Madison's Point of View**

"Unbuckle me! Unbuckle me!"Paige screamed from the backseat.

I got out, walked over to her door, opened it, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She jumped out of the car, grabbed Patrick's hand, and helped him onto the front steps of my parent's house in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Caleb and I grabbed our bags and we took them to the front. Loud music was blaring inside.

_There must be another Crinkle Cookout going on,_ I thought to myself.

I opened the front door, which was unlocked, and peaked inside. No one was in the lobby. Caleb and the kids followed me upstairs. We put all our stuff in my old room, which now became a guest room.

"Why don't you get the kids all changed and situated and I'll go find my mom,"I said.

"Sure. Paige, get your brother, let's go find the bathroom,"Caleb called.

I went back downstairs and followed the music outside onto the patio. And I saw him.

**Joe's Point of View**

She hadn't changed one bit since I last saw her. Actually, she'd gotten much more sexier. Her breast had filled out, she had lost the braces, and glasses. I knew instantly who she was. Her eyes locked with mine. She smiled and so did I.

"Madison!"Kevin yelled, hugging her.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see,"She said, letting go of Kevin.

"Madison Crinkle. As in _Crinkle Me_ _Mad-_ison? Oh its been way too long,"Nick said, exposing another nickname.

"Actually, Nicholas, it's Madison Zonwaski. I'm married,"She said, holding up her left hand, which held her wedding band.

My heart had this pinch-feeling the exact minute she said that. I don't know why. I was married too. And I had blew my chance with her like 17 years ago. Jeremiah ran into me. He was soaked from being in the pool.

"Dad, can I go get my baseball bat from the car?"He asked.

"Sure, go ahead. The doors are unlocked,"I said.

"Joseph Jonas has a kid?"She asked, when Jeremiah ran off.

"He has three. And another on it's way,"A family friend, Jake, said.

"No way! How old is that boy?"She asked.

"He's 7,"I said.

"Is he the oldest?"She asked.

"Yeah. It's him, then Cynthia who's 3. And last is Michelle who's 1. And in two months we'll have another,"I explained.

She has this everlasting smile on her face. She wasn't mad. But why should she be?

"I have two. Paige, who's 5. And Patrick, who's 10 months,"She explained.

A pretty-boy type guy walked out onto the patio with a small girl and a baby boy. The small girl was dress in a yellow sundress and white flip-flops. Her hair was dirty-blond. Just like the guys. Her eyes were a hazel color. Like Madison's. The girl was sucking on a lollipop. The baby boy was dressed in a blue and white stripped polo, khaki capris, and blue and white tennis shoes. Her hair was shaggy and a little darker than dirty-blond. His eyes, too, were hazel. He was carrying a sippy cup filled with juice.

"Guys, this is my husband, Caleb. This is my daughter, Paige. And my son, Patrick,"She explained.

We all waved. Andrea slowly made her way next to me, from the side door. She grabbed my hand.

"Im gonna go lay down. The doctor said I need rest with this one. Wake me up in a hour, please,"Andrea said.

"Joe, this is your wife?"Madison asked.

"Yes. This is my wife, Andrea. Andrea, this is a childhood friend of mine, Madison,"I explained.

"Childhood friend? Psh! You're in denial! This is his childhood lover!"Nick blurted.

All heads snapped towards Nick. Then at me. Andrea had her eyes fixed on Madison. And Caleb had his eyes fixed on me.

"We dated for a little while, yes,"Madison said.

"But that was a long time ago,"I finished.


End file.
